


Forget-Me-Not

by Dandywave



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandywave/pseuds/Dandywave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock may be more oblivious than he would care to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Not

"Alright, alright. Take your seats."

Spock watched as cadets shuffled around the room to find a seat. He had been sitting in a desk at the back of the classroom for 7.8 minutes, ready to begin a semester of Command Ethics. The command division cadets around him were paying attention ardently as expected of those in an advanced class.

"We will start this semester with analysis and application of the Prime Directive. . ."

Class continued and ended without any disturbances. As he gathered his books to leave, Spock noted that a cadet approached the professor with a small bouquet of tiny white flowers. His eyebrow slowly rose, and while his long legs carried him to the door he overheard "Congratulations professor. . ." And his eyebrow raised a little higher.

 

"You're interested in flowers, Spock?"

It was Christopher Pike's eyebrows that lifted this time. He and Spock often ate lunch together, though usually without much conversation. "Is the science division doing research on alien flora?"

"Negative Captain. I have overheard a student congratulating the professor of Command Ethics with a presentation of a bouquet of flowers."

Pike chewed a forkful of food in contemplation before he spoke. "In human culture, flowers are often used as gifts for a variety of occasions. Each type of flower is symbolic of different sentiments and emotions and when presented conveys a message of being thoughtful of the occasion."

Spock sat with his usual perfect posture, though his head was tilted slightly as he considered the explanation. "Flowers provide an emotional conveyance where words are not sufficient."

"In a way, yes. You should give it a try, Admiral Lozada is having a birthday party tomorrow in the main conference hall. Why don't you bring a bouquet?"

"Which genus would be appropriate for the occasion?"

"A florist would know that much better than me. There's a small florist shop and nursery within walking distance of the academy that can give you assistance in picking something for the occasion."

Spock considered the proposition with another tilt of the head as Pike returned his attention to the plate in front of him. /It /would/ increase my understanding of human customs/.

He resolved to go.

 

**Forget-Me-Not Florist & Nursery**

Spock briefly noted the mosaic sign above the double doors before he stepped inside, a bell tinkling lightly above him as the door opened. The shop was narrow but long, and no one stood behind the counter.

"I'll be right with you," Came a shout from the back of the shop. Spock said nothing, and chose instead to look at the wide variety of plants native to earth and other planets as well with his hands clasped behind his back. As he mused over the growth processes of Andorian ferns, a man approached behind Spock. "What can I do for you?"

Spock turned and quickly took in the human standing before him. Blond hair, clear blue eyes, a smile on his face as he wiped soil from his hands with a cloth, and a name tag that read "Jim". "I am in need of a bouquet for a birthday. However, I am unfamiliar with the types flowers that are used for such an occasion."

Spock watched as the man pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes stared at a far away place in contemplation. When he refocused his gaze, the intensity caused Spock to swallow involuntarily. "I think Casablanca or Peony would be good." Jim pointed at a planter with large white Casablanca blooms. "The Casablanca is a celebration flower, and Peony has connotations of happy life, prosperity, things like this."

"The Casablanca will be suitable. A small bouquet should be sufficient."

Jim nodded as he picked gardening scissors from his apron, and began snipping a few blooms from the planter. He moved to the counter with Spock close behind, watching intently as Jim skillfully arranged them together with a white ribbon and clear wrapping. "There you are." He beamed, handing Spock the bouquet. Spock hesitated for a moment to accept it, his mind momentarily blank after seeing that smile.

"Thank you Jim."

Those blue eyes widened slightly and as Spock turned away, though it was too quick to be certain, he thought he saw a faint pink bloom on Jim's face.

  
A few days after the birthday party, Spock had already returned to his daily routine: Class, break, class, lunch with either Captain Pike or Dr. McCoy, class, return to dorm, study, meditate, sleep. He did not have an opinion on whether the routine was something he wanted or not, he simply felt it was illogical to spend time elsewhere when he could use that time to understand the material of his classes. That, and as a half-Vulcan raised on Vulcan, he found it difficult to interact with humans in the ways that they interacted with each other.

His routine was disrupted when on a particularly usual Wednesday he returned to his dorm to find a particularly unusual paper bag hanging from the handle of the door to his dorm room. He removed the bag and carried it inside to his desk before inspecting the contents. Inside was a small bundle of yellow flowers, and after consulting an encyclopedia of flora on his PADD Spock found that bundle on his desk was that of the chrysanthemum variety. He was unsure of why someone would leave such a gift on his door, or what the gift was even supposed to mean. He resolved to inquire about it at the florist since it was still early, though not before he ruffled through his small case of belongings and found the hand made vase given to him by his mother. He filled it halfway with water and placed the small bouquet there, his eyes lingering on them for a few moments longer than he found acceptable. _I must meditate on this tonight_

When he arrived at the shop Jim was leaned against the counter, looking intently at a PADD with his brows furrowed in concentration. With the tinkle of the bell, he looked up and his face relaxed, mouth spread into a large smile. "Look who's back, what can I do for you Mr. Spock?"

"Have we been formally introduced?"

"I'm a cadet at the academy and you are a top student, also the only Vulcan so I've known your name for awhile." Spock's eyebrow raised at that for a moment before he remembered what he went there to do.

"I have an inquiry about a flower."

"Oh?"

"I have received a gift of Yellow Chrysanthemums and do not know the meaning behind such a gift. You have a great knowledge of flora and fauna, so I thought it best to ask you."

"I hope I'd have a good knowledge of it, I am a florist." Jim giggled, a sound Spock found quite pleasing to his sensitive ears. "In varieties of flowers with multiple color variations, the color changes the meaning. Roses are a common example of this, and chrysanthemums also fall under this rule. Yellow chrysanthemums indicate that you have a secret admirer." He wagged his eyebrows with that wide smile still on his face.

"The complexities of human interpersonal relationships continue to perplex me. Why would someone not simply come forward about their romantic feelings?"

Jim looked away to the side, staring out the large windows at the front of the shop. "Maybe it's not at that stage quite yet. A secret admirer may not understand the feelings enough to know if it's a deep feeling. A gift like this can test the waters, see if the relationship will go anywhere at all." He turned his head and their eyes locked.

"How am I supposed to proceed if the person has not revealed themselves?"

"Well then you'll just have to wait to see what happens next, won't you Mr. Spock?"

Spock's head tilted as Jim looked over to smile brightly at him, and for the briefest moment felt his heart beat irregularly. _Curious. . . Perhaps there is a pollen here affecting my physiology._

Or maybe it wasn't the pollen at all.

 

Two days passed after the chrysanthemums arrived at his door, and yet another bag appeared when he returned from class. This time, gardenias and a single lavender rose were held together by a ribbon tied into a bow. He placed them in the vase with the chrysanthemums and like before, that same night he returned to the flower shop.

"Mr. Spock!" Jim exclaimed with the same bright smile as before. "I assume you've received more flowers you need interpreted?"

"Your assumption is correct. What meaning do Gardenias and just one single lavender rose convey?"

Spock thought he saw the corner of Jim's mouth twitch upwards, but it was gone too fast to be sure. "Gardenias are like yellow chrysanthemums, a flower of secret love. Lavender rose, is love at first sight."

Spock's lips parted slightly though he didn't say anything. A long moment passed, him looking into Jim's eyes and Jim staring right back. Spock found that he needed to remind himself that he came to find out about some flowers from an unknown sender, because for some reason he could not think about anything besides the man in front of him. Jim cleared his throat and Spock saw that light shade of pink return to Jim's cheeks.

"Anyway, someone is trying to send you a message with these gifts. You're smart, you'll figure it out." He smiled again. Spock watched as Jim returned to his work and he stood there for a moment before he left, the bell tinkling behind him.

 

Over the next few weeks he continued to observe the human custom of giving gifts of flowers and brought them to a wedding, another birthday, and a funeral under the guidance of Jim's floral expertise, and each time the visits grew longer and longer. Spock found that his anticipation to see Jim grew during the day, and in his spare time his thoughts increasingly turned to him. When he meditated on the issue, he found that it was logical to spend so much time with someone who was assisting him in understanding human customs. He felt . . . satisfaction when he was with Jim and greatly enjoyed listening to his soothing, emotion filled voice talk about flowers.

"Mr. Spock! Come check this out!" Jim said excitedly from the back of the store one day as Spock walked in. He stepped toward the back of the store where Jim was holding a small clay pot with a smaller green plant poking out of the top. "Here stick your finger here . . ." Jim said as he took Spock's hand, and it felt as if a bolt of lightning shot up his arm to his heart as their skin touched. His eyes widened, having never have had such a strong reaction to anyone's touch despite being a touch telepath. In that moment, he felt everything. Excitement, happiness, and confidence washed over him like a wave that overwhelmed his senses and enveloped his whole body in a warmth that made his breath hitch audibly. Jim seemed to notice the slight twitch of Spock's fingers and looked up at him, realizing suddenly what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry." He released Spock's hand, his face flushed "I didn't mean to touch you I just wanted to show you this plant . . . I forgot Vulcan's hands are so sensitive."

Spock cleared his throat, internally attempting to regain his control "It is all right, please show me what you wanted to show me."

Jim nodded and pointed at the plant. "Stick your finger here."

Spock did so, and his eyebrow raised as the plant closed around his finger.

"It's a carnivorous plant, a Venus Flytrap. Cool, right?"

"Fascinating." Spock murmured, eyes focused on the plant. He removed his finger and tried it again, barely aware of the intensity of Jim's gaze on him. Jim smiled widely, a smile Spock had come to enjoy.

"Has anyone told you how cute you are?"

Spock turned his head quickly, his dark eyes wide as they locked with Jim's blue ones. Despite his best efforts he knew his green blood had risen to his cheeks.

"You know, when you're focused on things you find fascinating."

Spock's lips parted, his mind attempting to find a response. "No, no one has said so."

"I feel special that I'm the first." He said quietly with his eyes holding an affectionate gaze towards the plant. After their brief moment of contact, Spock could not help but feel as if the affection was not really directed at the plant.

 _You_ are _special._

The sudden thought came with an emotion that he could not identify, but he felt strongly that he wanted the warmth to stay.

 

The gifts continued to arrive at Spock's door from the unknown sender. He began to push the intent of the gifts to the back of his mind, instead looking forward to the gifts as they gave him an excuse to visit Jim. Despite his meditations on the subject, he could find no logical answer for the emotions he experienced whenever his thoughts focused on Jim. On further meditation on the illogical conclusion, he still found no logical answer.

On one particular occasion, Spock returned from a lunch with McCoy in a heated debate over transporter functions only to find another bag on his door handle.

"What I'm sayin' is it's the farthest thing from safe- Oh? Is this that secret admirer you mentioned?" McCoy pointed at the bag and looked at Spock with a wag of his eyebrows.

Spock simply looked over at McCoy with an almost annoyed expression and said nothing for a moment. "I assume this is part of the gifts I have been receiving." He reached into the bag and pulled out a bundle of yellow tulips. McCoy whistled.

"Wow someone is quite into you!"

"You know the meaning of this gift, Doctor? Explain."

"Someone has fallen helplessly in love with you. Very emotional gift in my experience."

Spock's eyebrow slowly raised as he touched the petal gently. "Doctor, how could someone have 'fallen helplessly in love with me' as you say, if we have never met?"

"Are you sure you haven't?"

"Quite. I would remember if I met the person who has been leaving these gifts."

McCoy smiled just a little, a knowing look in his eyes. "I'm sure after a gift like this you'll know who it is soon enough." Spock looked away from McCoy to the flowers again, briefly wondering how he would place them into the growing arrangement on his desk.

Not long after the tulips arrived, Spock received not only a promotion to the rank of commander, but also was one of the first students to receive an official placement on the under-construction U.S.S Enterprise. After it was announced officially in the Starfleet Academy auditorium, Spock returned to his quarters to find a bag on his door handle with some casablancas and a single flower he could not identify in the center. He placed the bag on his desk, and immediately left to see Jim.

"Congratulations on your new rank commander!" Jim beamed as Spock entered with the tinkling of the bell.

"Thank you, Jim."

"Just in time for Christmas too."

Spock mentally went through his knowledge of human customs. "The 25th of December is in a few days is it not?"

"Yeah! You gunna celebrate?"

"I do not believe I will. I do not have anyone on this planet to celebrate with, and Vulcans do not observe the holiday."

"You can celebrate with me." Jim winked. "Think of it as another human custom to understand." Spock's eyebrow raised as he considered the proposition. "That would be acceptable. I will also ask a doctor in the medical division I have become acquainted with if he would like to spend the day with us."

Jim nodded "So what brings you here? Did you get another gift?"

"Yes, after my promotion I received Casablancas, perhaps in congratulations, and also another flower, one of this type." Spock pointed to a pot on the shelf behind the counter and Jim followed the motion.

"This? This is a forget-me-not. It's meaning is pretty simple, never forget me. That's why the owners named the shop this way, to inspire people to come back and see us."

"Perhaps this admirer has been buying the flowers from this shop. Have you seen a customer return here to buy casablancas and the other flowers I came to inquire about?"

"You still don't know who the sender is?"

"I had hoped that you would know, perhaps you sold the flowers to the admirer."

"Maybe at this point, if you don't know who it is, it's just not in the stars." Jim said, his gaze centered on the floor. Spock could not exactly interpret his expression, but it was not the bright, excited, happy one that he had seen so many times before.

"A curious metaphor."

"It means that it wasn't meant to be. You don't seem to return the feelings of the admirer, if you did, wouldn't you have figured it out by now?" Jim took a long time to return his line of sight to Spock, and as he did Spock noticed his eyes looked wet. He felt an urge to touch Jim for some reason, perhaps to try to emotionally console him through the only way he knew how, though he was unsure why. But he did not move, and the two stared at each other for a long moment before Jim looked away, clearing his throat.

"Anyway, the forget-me-not could be a sign of your admirer giving up, and asking you not to forget them and the brief duration of your interactions."

Spock's eyebrows furrowed as his brain worked furiously to determine the identity of his admirer.

But the only thing he could think about, was Jim.

 

"Doctor."

"Spock."

Two days had passed since Spock's last interaction with Jim, and he sat together with McCoy eating lunch up until that point in silence. The doctor was not expecting Spock to be the one to break the quiet.

"I admit... Defeat. I cannot determine the identity of this admirer."

"Sill on that eh? You really don't know anyone with a knowledge of flowers that would send you these gifts?" McCoy had that knowing smile on his face once more.

Spock thought for a moment, when thoughts and images of Jim flooded his mind once more.

_Yellow chrysanthemums indicate that you have a secret admirer._

_Someone is trying to send you a message with these gifts. . . You're smart, you'll figure it out._

_Maybe at this point, if you don't know who it is, it's just not in the stars. It means that it wasn't meant to be. You don't seem to return the feelings of the admirer, if you did, wouldn't you have figured it out by now?_

Spock stood abruptly causing the table to wobble. McCoy reached to steady his drink and shot an annoyed look at Spock.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"I must go find him." He said simply and quickly left the cafeteria. McCoy shook his head.

"Oblivious-ass pointy-eared bastard." He rolled his eyes, but when he turned back to his food he had that smile back on his face.

Spock ran as fast as he could across the campus, Jim continuing to seep into every thought that he had.

_What can I do for you, Mr. Spock?_

He felt his heart beating hard in abdomen, despite the efficiency his Vulcan body had during physical activity.

_Has anyone told you how cute you are? I feel special that I'm the first!_

His pupils dilated wider, Jim's bright smiles flashed in his mind.

_Someone has fallen helplessly in love with you._

A tightness in his chest

_It's meaning is pretty simple, never forget me._

Spock was out of breath as he stopped in front of the shop only to find that the door was locked, the mosaic sign removed. He looked in through the windows, his eyes wide when he saw the shop was completely empty inside. All the planters, shelves, bags of fertilizer, they had all been removed. Spock spun around and looked at the businesses nearby, someone had to know what happened. He strode purposefully into the pizza place next door, where a short curly headed blond kid stood cleaning a glass behind the counter.

"Welcome to- Mr. Spock?"

Spock recognized the cadet from a class he had taken the semester before. "Mr. Chekov ." He stated brusquely. "I have come to inquire about the flower shop next door."

"Oh" Chekov said, a little taken aback by the question. "It officially closed yesterday. The owners decided to move back to Betazed awhile ago, and all their plants went to a Bajoran shop down the road-"

"Thank you Mr. Chekov"

He turned rigidly and stepped out the door, leaving Chekov standing at the counter with his mouth open and brows furrowed in confusion. Spock's mind worked to find a way to see Jim as he walked back to the Academy campus. _A_   _cadet, he must have a class. . ._ though he concluded it would be hard to find the cadet without knowing the entire name. When Spock arrived at his dorm he immediately went to his PADD to pull up the student directory. With no surname to minimize the search, he spent the better part of the evening searching through every student's profile.

It was going on midnight when Spock finally came across a James T. Kirk in the command division directory. He opened the profile, and felt a wave of relief move from his head to his toes when he saw the holo image. Jim was enrolled in two classes, both during Spock's classes, but he knew there had to be somewhere he could see him.

Spock got ready for bed, and thought deeply about a way to approach Jim on if he was the secret admirer. Even while he attempted to meditate, he could not take his mind off him. The feeling of being touched by Jim was a brilliant sensation he had never experienced before, manifestations of the so many colors of Jim's emotions. An orange of fascination, energetic yellow of happiness, an affectionate pink, and a red that Spock had come to recognize in himself. A red that he had felt more and more since the first moment he met Jim. The red that accompanied every thought that had remotely anything to do with Jim.

That night he could not sleep.

 

The next day before his class, he walked to the third floor of the dorms, the last room at the end of the hallway. He stood there for 5.3 minutes and when he heard the academy bell announcing the arrival of 8 am. He knocked on the door, and his sensitive ears picked up a grumbling followed by a shuffle and a thudding sound on the other side of the wall. The door opened and a sleepy McCoy stood in the entryway on one leg rubbing his toes.

"Spock? You do know lunch isn't for . . . approximately many hours from now? What d'ya want?"

Spock's eyebrow raised to his hairline, but he chose not to entertain the doctor's comment. "Do you know James T. Kirk?" He held up the PADD with the holo image of Jim open.

McCoy squinted sleepily at the screen. "I might, What of it?"

"Doctor I realize I have awoken you at what is for you an early hour, but now is not the time to withhold this information from me."

McCoy clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Who knew Vulcans could be so impatient? Is that logical? Damn. I've uh, seen that guy around a few times. I think layin' around on the green sometimes between classes."

Spock thought for a moment, his head tilted in contemplation and eyes focused elsewhere. When he looked back to the doctor, his eyes were strong and resolved.

"Thank you doctor." He said quickly before he turned on his heel and left the doctor shaking his head in the doorway.

"Young love. How annoyin'."

Despite his words, there was a smile on his face.

 

  
Jim stared up at the sky, the clouds passing by a lazily as he was looking at them. He had a lot more free time since the shop closed, and he decided to take some time to slow down before he went to look for another job. With his diverse résumé he could get a job anywhere, so he wasn't worried about spending time searching for one.

He closed his eyes as the sun kept his body warm despite it being December. The time passed slowly and he wasn't sure for how long exactly, when the sunlight disappeared suddenly from the other side of his eyelids. His eyes cracked open to see what the disturbance was and he found Spock upside down in his line of sight as he stood over him, hands behind his back. Jim sat up slowly and smiled up at the Vulcan.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Spock?"

Spock extended his arm towards Jim, a single red rose between his slender fingers. "I believe the meaning of one red rose is true love. It is also a symbol of romance and passion-" Spock's words were cut off when Jim's lips were on his. His eyes widened, surprised at the sudden contact and the force at which Jim crashed into him. He lifted a hand to Jim's waist to stabilize them, allowing himself to fully experience the sensation of Jim's gentle but passionate kiss.

Jim pulled away and Spock felt a sense of loss, but since the blond cadet was still in his arms the contentment he felt filled his body. Jim reached down and pulled the rose from Spock's fingers and tucked it behind his pointed ear, letting his fingers trail down the curve of it with a touch that sent a shiver down Spock's spine.

"You didn't forget me." Jim stated and the corner of Spock's mouth turned upwards very slightly.

"You left a. . . strong impression on me."

"I love you." Jim grinned, Spock's cheeks turning green with his blush.

"I-I. . .love you too." He said shyly, pressing their lips together once more.

 

 

 

**P.S.**

"Today is Christmas." Spock said simply, unsure of what kind of conversation was supposed to take place when standing with arms wrapped around a lover after having kissed.

"It is."

Spock lifted his other arm from behind his back and lifted it above them, a stem of mistletoe between his fingers.

"I believe it is a Christmas tradition to stand under mistletoe with a lover."

"And kiss." Jim added with a wag of his eyebrows. Spock's cheeks and his ears turned green once more and Jim kissed him more deeply this time.

"Merry Christmas!"


End file.
